


We can work it out

by UlsPi



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Pansexual Character, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi
Summary: Aroace Geralt and pansexual Jaskier make it work.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome.

"You find me handsome, Jask?"

"Sure. Geralt, what a silly question! You're practically a Greek god!" 

Geralt kept glaring at Jaskier. "And what is expected of me if I look like that?"

"I don't know… do we absolutely have to have this conversation in the broom closet?"

Geralt furiously kicked a box of cleaning supplies. 

"I'm expected to… date and woo and court and put myself out there for everyone to see and to take! I'm expected to take, too. Expected to… to… You know what was wrong about me and Yen?" 

"Other than you tried to kill each other every time you met and then had very passionate and loud sex completely oblivious to the fact of my existence in the other room?"

"Stop it!" Geralt spat. "Stop it! Do you know what I want?" He stepped closer to Jaskier, and the younger man swallowed. His eyes grew brighter and shinier. 

"Me. Please, want me," Jaskier rasped. 

"Damn it!" Geralt cursed. "That's the whole problem, isn't it? You walk around hopping from one bed to another, then you come home, come to our home, the one  _ you  _ persuaded me we had to buy together and…."

Geralt collapsed on the floor, covering his head. 

"Geralt? Oh darling, what is it?" Always easily and sincerely affectionate, Jaskier crouched next to his friend. "Have I hurt you? What have I done this time?"

Geralt sobbed. 

"Oh sweet… Geralt." Jaskier held him. "Did I… did I ruin everything? We've been through so much together, Geralt. You like our home, don't you?"

"I love our home," Geralt sobbed out. 

"Good. And… we are quite good housemates. I doubt anything can change that… even if it's me."

Geralt looked up at him. "I hate sex. I really, really hate sex."

"Oh my dear! Oh, what have you done to yourself, darling!" Jaskier tried to hold him closer, but Geralt shook his head, so Jaskier moved away a bit. 

"I hate sex. I hate kissing. I want to… to boil myself after it. I feel… I don't like sex."

"Darling, it's alright. You shouldn't have any if you don't enjoy it."

"You like sex, though."

"Understatement of the century, but yes, I do. So what?" Jaskier heard some movement outside the closet and hastily locked the door. 

"And I love you," Geralt finally said. The confidence, the surety he spoke with suited him well.

"I've been in love with you… oh." Jaskier stood up and rubbed his forehead. "Oh. I'm an idiot. Fuck!" He crouched again and looked Geralt in the eye. 

Geralt chuckled bitterly. 

"Darling, are you telling me you're aroace?"

"Yes. And I love you. I like living with you. I always have. I… I want to have a… a family with you. Not like… not like marriage exactly."

"No one bloody knows what marriage is. Geralt, you know I love you…"

"You're in love with me. I… I can't be in love. I don't feel it that way."

"You can be in love, it's just different love. Geralt… we… we need to talk and maybe go see a therapist, together. But we're together in this. I love you and you love me. We need to… to find a way." Jaskier smiled. "I thought something terrible happened. And it did. Geralt, I'm begging you to never have sex, unless you suddenly want it, and I very much doubt you might."

***

"So… Kissing, cuddling, hugging?" 

"No. Don't like it. Don't like being touched."

"Got it." Jaskier wrote something down.

"You'll find someone else."

"Geralt, I've been living with you for fucking fifteen years."

"And you shagged your way through them."

"Don't shame me."

"Sorry. I… I'm afraid."

"I know. So am I. I… I've been in love with you for as long as I know you. And… at this point, getting to… to take care of you is almost orgasmic in nature. I enjoy it."

"So…"

"So we live together. As we have been. And we have separate bedrooms. I absolutely forbid you to have sex. I think for now I don't want to have any sex, since I can be unashamed about my affection for you."

"But… it's not the same!"

"It's not. Are you the most important person to me? You are? Am I the same to you? I am."

"Don't be too proud about it."

"I'm not. You're my… you're my everything. Alright, I can't ever have sex with you. Fine. Can I fantasize?"

"I suppose you've been."

"Well… yes. But can I?"

"I… don't like it."

"Sure."

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up. I love you. Can I have sex here or you'd rather I went somewhere else, if I want to have sex?"

"It's your home too."

"Darling, if you were allergic to nuts, I wouldn't bring any. We wouldn't have any nuts at our home. Ever. I'd still snack on them outside. So. Can I snack?"

"You can snack."

"Thank you. I'm quite full at the moment."

"That's a terrible innuendo."

"Well, that's me. You said you don't like being touched, and… well I've been quite tactile with you. Does it bother you?"

"Hmm. No. With you… it's ok when you do. But not more than usual."

"Thank you, love."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"You're working with me."

***

Jaskier entered the dorm room and Geralt's life in one swift motion, carrying far too many bags and smiling openly. 

"Hello, I'm Jaskier. So good to meet you." 

He endlessly chatted, moved and made the room, the world, actually, brighter just by being a part of it. He had the easiest charm and cared not for Geralt's or anyone else's grumpy demeanour. He was sunshine, he had to shine, everyone else just had to accept it. Or wear sunglasses.

That first day Geralt decided to call that soft fluttering Jaskier seemed to have caused all around himself, soft annoyance. It was definitely annoyance, but there was something familial to it. 

Jaskier shared his meals with Geralt, sought Geralt out, casually did Geralt's laundry, and chattered. Boy, he never stopped. He talked in his sleep too. He was witty and smart, but his train of thought moved too fast. He got quieter only when he played his guitar. 

As time moved on Geralt realised that most of Jaskier's biography had firmly settled in his mind. An only child, doting parents, not rich but well off; Jaskier was pansexual; Jaskier wanted to be a music teacher.

Throughout the first month Geralt barely said a word. Jaskier didn't seem to care. He slid in a few questions about Geralt but didn't insist on Geralt's answers.

One day and as out of the blue as everything about him, he brought Geralt a book, Hardy's autobiography. "Here. Made me think of you. I love it. With all your calculus books and I don't know what you study but I suspected you'd be interested."

Geralt was too surprised to talk, but he took the book and stared at it for a while.

"Wow," he said in the end. "That's… that's a beautiful copy. Thank you." He looked at Jaskier - and the man was beaming, he was so beautiful, tall and slender and enchanting and loud and full of life. He appeared to be absolutely besotted. He appeared to be besotted all the time, though. Anything and anyone he looked at had to be drowned in sincere adoration.

Geralt read a lot. He was asked out a lot and seduced a lot. He considered it impolite to refuse, really. He thought he owed it to those who pursued him to reciprocate. 

He never reciprocated.

And he read a lot. And he knew he was supposed to fall in love with Jaskier. Jaskier was certainly in love with him. 

And for once Geralt didn't want to pretend or reciprocate or force himself into something he couldn't tolerate. He would hide some things, most of them, but he would be as honest and earnest with Jaskier as he could.

"It means a lot." Geralt said. "Thank you. I never got a gift like that."

Jaskier beamed.

Jaskier brought him a gift once a month. Most of the people who pursued Geralt ended up in Jaskier's bed. Geralt was very glad of it until he became convinced that he was using Jaskier.

For a while after that he was incredibly rude. 

Jaskier paid his rudeness no mind. Geralt could never bring himself to be really cruel, so soon they were back as they had been, that is inseparable, one chatty, the other taciturn. 

They went through the university together. Jaskier, who had never had a bitter ex, made sure some of his exes made sure Geralt and Jaskier ended up in the school they both liked. 

Jaskier's parents died. 

Jaskier didn't seem to be particularly grieving, and that was how Geralt learned that Jaskier's parents had been quietly disapproving of Jaskier's sexuality. 

That was how Geralt had discovered that Jaskier could be beautifully - in Geralt's opinion - vengeful. He sold the house he had grown up in, the house of quiet and respectful abuse that Jaskier couldn't even put into words properly. 

Jaskier suggested they'd buy a house together. 

Geralt agreed. 

Jaskier brought his new girlfriend Yennefer one day to dinner, and for the first time Jaskier's partner ended up in Geralt's bed. It was hateful. Geralt's doubts and self-loathing matched Yennefer's urge to control everything in her life. They were both passionate and not entirely honest. Geralt considered himself the dishonest one. Yennefer had to have suspected something, but in the end Jaskier dragged them both to therapy that he himself needed very much and never dared to start.

That was how Geralt found himself and Jaskier in the broom closet one day. Geralt needed to enter the closet to come out of it. The irony. 

***

"Adoption is easier for married couples. If we're married, we're getting Cirilla quickly." Jaskier was far too persuasive for anyone's good, and Cirilla was tossed between foster houses, just like Geralt had been at her age, so it had to make sense. Cirilla's family had been good friends of Geralt's and even better, of Jaskier's. 

"So, you suggest we get married?" Geralt asked. 

"Yes. People marry for all sorts of reasons. We will get married to make sure Cirilla stays with us and us alone! She's been through enough, Geralt!"

"I can't be a husband, Jask!"

"Of course you bloody can! Asexual people get married. Aromantic people get married. Marriage is…"

"Don't start! I've read enough about marriage thanks to you."

"Oh shut up! Just marry me, aromantically, practically."

"And how will we explain it to Cirilla?"

"Just like that! Hello, we're your dads, we love you and each other, but one of us has to…"

"Snack. On nuts."

"Precisely! Geralt, please, marry me. I respect who you are. It will change nothing!"

"You haven't snacked in a while…"

"Geralt, I love you… but I hate you. I don't have time or strength to  _ snack _ ! There's a girl who needs to get a home and some sense of routine!"

***

They had a very gloomy wedding, as far as weddings go at least. Jaskier was more preoccupied with Cirilla and Geralt just gazed at Jaskier and couldn't comprehend… anything. 

He loved and was loved. 

He had a daughter. 

And didn't have to force himself to do anything. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jaskier didn't like families. He loved his family, which is, Geralt and Ciri, and as for Geralt's adoptive father and brothers, he had never been eager to meet them. Geralt didn't talk about them much, so Jaskier assumed. Much. 

Now, with Ciri in the picture Geralt's family frequented their house. 

Jaskier had met them properly during the wedding, but as far as he knew Geralt wasn't out to them as aroace. 

Vesemir, Geralt's father, was the exact opposite of Jaskier's parents - he was affectionate and never showed it. Jaskier wasn't sure how he felt about it, but Ciri adored him, so Jaskier couldn't protest. He didn't want to protest anyway, if it meant Geralt was content. 

Lambert, the youngest of the brothers, was a little shit, married to an endlessly tolerant man called Aiden. 

Eskel, Geralt's older brother was another story. 

First, he was handsome, despite or because of his huge facial scars. He seemed soft and kind. Jaskier caught himself flirting with him.

Second, Jaskier really, really liked him. He thought it would be so perfect to get to know Eskel better and maybe they could live together, all three of them. Jaskier didn't let himself to think about it too much. He had enough on his plate as it were - Ciri, Ciri's school, Ciri's therapy, his own therapy, Geralt's therapy, their therapy as a couple, not to mention work. Handsome brothers-in-law didn't count. 

However, Ciri loved Eskel and Geralt was much calmer with Eskel around, so Jaskier made sure Eskel was around a lot, which led to much frustration and irritation. 

Eskel worked in publishing and had a flexible schedule, so before long he was the one on Ciri duty often. 

And he was a treasure. He was obviously well-read. He was polite and smiled a lot. He had big careful hands. He was single. 

Jaskier thought he'd need a lay, and that was that. Well, he didn't want a lay. He wanted Eskel to be a part of the family. 

So one evening when Ciri is asleep, Jaskier comes to Geralt's room. 

"We need to talk. No, I'm not leaving you. Never. You're stuck with me, but I have a problem."

"Knew it," Geralt says with a sigh. He puts his book away and pats his blanket, inviting Jaskier to sit with him.

Jaskier eagerly accepts. "So… do your folk know you're aroace?"

"I dunno. We… never talked about it. We don't… do much talking."

"Oh dear." Jaskier rubs his face. He's too old for this. 

"Well, not…"

"Shut up, Geralt. I'm attracted to Eskel."

"Oh fuck, not you too!"

"What… what do you mean?"

"I mean… he called me the other day and wept on the phone that he likes you and feels so guilty…"

"That's why he hasn't been at ours for a week. And you didn't tell me. Lovely."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't… it…" Geralt covers his face. 

"Darling, talk to me. I'll always love you, Geralt. There's no competition. I still can love someone else, can't I?"

"You… I can't lose you. Not now. Not ever."

"Sweetheart, Geralt, darling, we're married, I don't intend to divorce you. Never. Do you think I have any chances with Eskel?"

"What… what do you want with him?"

"I don't know. Shag him, definitely. Get to know him better, certainly. Have him here as my partner, depends on the previous two."

"You're shameless."

"I'm not, darling."

"I… I think I could come out to Eskel."

"Only if you're comfortable."

"Do I have a choice, Jask? Do I?"

Jaskier looks at Geralt with open adoration. Geralt wonders how one human being can have so much love and acceptance in them. "You do have a choice. I'll never leave you. Never."

***

Geralt is sitting across Eskel in a cafe. Both stir their coffees furiously. 

"Look, I'm sorry I told you… I'd hate to lie to you and…" Eskel begins. 

"I'm aroace. Jaskier isn't. Jaskier is a sex bomb, I mean he'd fuck anything willing." Geralt blurts it out. Somewhere in his head he can hear Jaskier's voice drawling  _ you're magnificent and so brave, darling _ .

"Ok… you… you'll need to elaborate. I appreciate your trust. There's no shame in being aroace. You already look like a Greek god, so it's a bad look on you, shame."

"Jaskier told me the same…" Geralt sounds wistful. "Listen… I… he's…"

"He's brilliant," Eskel says. 

"He is. I… I love him so much!" Geralt looks up at his brother. "He's everything to me, but… not like…"

"Not like you want to have sex with him. And he married you…"

"Yes. He loves me… Eskel, he loves me, he said we could work it out. I'm not jealous… I just… I love him. Want him happy."

"So… what are you implying?"

"Talk to him, ok? Can you talk to him?"

"Of course! I… I don't think I fully understand what you mean, but… let us all try and be happy, ok?" Eskel takes Geralt's hand. 

***

Eskel and Jaskier go on a date. It's a good date, and it ends in Eskel's bed, with Eskel being worshipped and Jaskier being fucked so well.

"Still feels like cheating," Eskel says. He's looking at Jaskier because actually there's nothing else worth looking at in the world.

"No, it doesn't," Jaskier replies softly. "Both you and I would die for Geralt. He's capable of so much love, such loyalty."

"And you?"

"How am I not loyal? I fell for his brother after all."

Eskel thinks he's maddening, he's annoying, and he can't get enough of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Geralt couldn't understand it but everyone seemed to be happy so he rolled with it. 

Eskel moved in and now slept in Jaskier's bed. They shared kisses and hugs, their moans could be heard some nights. 

"You promised you would snack outside," Geralt said one morning. Ciri was still asleep and Geralt caught Eskel and Jaskier snogging by the coffee machine. 

Eskel moved to escape Jaskier's hold, but Jaskier didn't let him. "This is your brother, your next of kin, and he makes me happy. I love you both, however differently."

"You wish he were me!" Geralt spat.

"No, fucking no!" Jaskier spat back. "I love him and he loves me. I love you and you love me. Each of us loves the way we can." He held Eskel closer. "I'm generous enough for all of us. I can love you two."

Eskel tried to interrupt, and he was so much bigger than Jaskier, yet Jaskier shushed him with barely a gesture. "Tell me, Geralt. Do you think I'm not enough or not good enough for both or either of you!"

Geralt could never do anything when Jaskier's eyes burnt like that, with the freezing winter fire, with the righteousness Geralt hadn't ever seen in anyone.

"I thought I was enough. I told you I wouldn't be." 

"Geralt! You're enough. You're doing your best and your best is enough for me. I love you both. Take it or leave it!" Jaskier didn't give up on holding Eskel, as if he could have protected them from themselves.

"Geralt… I'm not here to interfere. I… I love him. He's…" Eskel began.

"Let me guess, everything to you. That's how he is! Fills every space and… and I wasn't good enough."

"I want to slap you!" Jaskier hissed. "I've loved you for most of my life, I accepted you, and you can't do the same for me."

"You can't belong to both of us!" Geralt replied. 

"I don't belong to anyone. To none of you. I'm me, I'm Jaskier, and my heart is full of love for you stubborn idiots!"

***

It took them some time. Ciri's routine had never been disturbed, but her fathers went through all the sorts of arrangements and therapy. 

Eskel and Jaskier had to drag Geralt along to every therapy session.

And then it was only Geralt who spoke. 

No one interrupted him or told him he was being silly. Jaskier had the smuggest look on his face.

They talked and talked and talked. 

Geralt was tired of it.

And when he was, Jaskier made his favourite tea and rubbed his temples. 

***

Ciri somehow remained blissfully ignorant of everything else. She had three fathers, so what!? She had lost two parents and gained three - it was barely fair and she was very kind to accept them.

Jaskier, Geralt and Eskel yelled and cursed and argued for her sake just the same. Jaskier tended to apologise more, and as he did so, Geralt and Eskel united behind his back to both judge and admire him. 

And Eskel slept in Jaskier's bed, but Jaskier would look at them both with longing and mischief, and in the end it was the only thing that mattered. 

Eskel realized he could be in love with Jaskier and love his brother. It was exhilarating, overwhelming, but Eskel managed through it.

Ciri shamelessly used the fact that she had three fathers. 

When Jaskier's head hurt, he had three people fussing over him. 

Jaskier didn't like it that much, but if it meant everyone got along, then he was ready to play sick all the time. He definitely played sick more often than he was sick. 

After all it meant getting Geralt and Eskel together, meant getting them both worried. That way they learned more about each other and Jaskier. Jaskier loved being loved by them. He loved being loved by Geralt, and he loved being loved by Eskel.

It wasn't easy, no, it wasn't, but Jaskier, being stubborn, believed that in the end they would all get along.

So they did.

Jaskier asked for it, so… they did. 

Sunshine - and Jaskier was the sunshine - rarely asks for something, but here he was, asking for so little.

Eskel spent his nights in Jaskier's bed and Geralt got to talk to Jaskier and Ciri got three doting fathers to help her with her homework. 

It's barely deserving of any words, real words, but then Jaskier's words tended to come true, so Geralt believed in him, and then so did Eskel, and Ciri had never had any trouble believing in Jaskier either. 

Their household was happy. Jaskier didn't care for gossip. 

They were happy, and thus they will remain. 

I promise.


End file.
